One organization of area image sensor is known as the frame transfer organization. In this arrangement, charge transfer channels run in vertical directions. Separating each transfer channel is a channel stop which confines charge collected to the transfer channels and prevents charge leakage into adjacent channels. Each transfer channel has a plurality of sensing elements or image pixels. Each sensing element is defined by a plurality of closely spaced electrodes. The electrodes can be made from a transparent conductive material such as polysilicon. Potential is applied to at least one of the electrodes of each sensing element and a potential well or depletion region or well is formed under it. Charge is collected in the potential well which is a function of scene brightness. The potential well can either be what is referred to as a surface or a buried channel. In a buried channel situation, the electrodes are disposed on an insulator such as SiO.sub.2. The insulator overlies the substrate. The substrate is doped and can be of a given polarity for example p-type. Near the insulator the substrate is of a polarity (n-type) opposite to that of the bulk substrate and of such a concentration that when a predetermined potential is applied to the electrode, a potential well or channel is formed within the substrate spaced from the insulator. Charge is collected in this channel which is a function of scene brightness. More specifically, carriers are produced by a photoelectric conversion process and collected in the channels. The problem with this arrangement is that when the array is illuminated by a scene in which certain regions are considerably brighter than other scene regions, the array portions receiving intense radiation may become overloaded and produce excess charge which tends to spread out throughout the channel. This spreading of charge will manifest itself as blooming of the image. Blooming causes the increase in size of a bright portion of an image and is a major limitation to the application of images to wide dynamic range sensors. In previous work, blooming caused by minimum exposure along a surface channel or along a very shallow buried channel device has been minimized by biasing the nonintegrating electrodes into an accumulation mode of operation. Another more common approach to blooming control consists of providing an overflow drain in the channel stops for collecting excess photogenerated carriers. This drain can consist of a region doped to the polarity opposite from the semiconductor substrate.